


Crepes and juice, pretty gang

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Ryuann, Shukita focus but background RyuAnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke has a platonic date planned with Ann but his boyfriend is getting in the way. Never mind that this platonic dates with Ann always benefits Akira in the end. His boyfriend is all worked up over Yusuke.The worked up part might be all Yusuke's fault but he's not going to complain.





	Crepes and juice, pretty gang

Being punctual was easy if you planned in advance. Planned way in advance and gave yourself as much time as possible for anything to happen. That was why Yusuke had enough time to not just fix himself. he had enough time to freshen up again. He would not even be late, he was still early before he had to meet up with Ann.

Meanwhile his boyfriend had a flush on his face as he sat on the bed. He was rumpled. Flushed and beautiful. Yusuke gently brushed away the mess that still lingered on his face, around his lips and had to step back at the light that came into Akira’s eyes.

He had not planned for that. “I need to get to the station.” Yusuke reminded him as he licked away at his fingers. Akira groaned before he ran his fingers through his sweat dampened messy hair. “I think what we’ve done was more than enough.”

“You’re the one that started it.” Akira’s voice was still husky from sleep. Yusuke may have woken him far earlier than necessary but it had been for an enjoyable thing. A rather enjoyable venture if he had to be honest. Also, besides art was his life but playing Akira the way he had been doing recently was a nice hobby. What a pretty picture Akira made.

“I finished what I started.” Yusuke pointed out as he used his clean hand to try and put his hair into a manageable state. He already knew he would have to comb it over when he went into the bathroom. Freshen up in more ways than one. “And I really had intended to just kiss you goodbye.”

“That’s why you were teasing me like that?” Akira stretched with a laugh. “That’s goodbye? Who knew goodbye could be so messy… and exhausting.” He teased. “You’re sort of flushed Yusuke. Sure you don’t want to sit for a while? Catch your breath?”

“I’m fine.” Yusuke smiled. “Between the two of us I think I’m composed enough.”

“You missed a few spots though.” Akira teased before he traced under his chin. Yusuke snorted as he traced the area with his finger until he found what Akira was talking about. “There we go.” Akira teased. “So messy, you sure you don’t want to sit for a bit? It’s still early.”

“I do have somewhere to be.” Akira was quickly gaining awareness and energy. Not that he had been lacking it that much before. It was just that Yusuke had gotten the jump on him. Now his boyfriend was thinking about more, a repeat or something further. It could go either way.

Yusuke would not mind if he did not have to meet up with Ann. He had even told Akira about it. The date and time were already set and while he had arranged things to make sure that he would not be late and that he could have a little fun while he could.

They could always repeat when he came back. He had just enough time to fix himself, freshen up and maybe tease Akira a bit before he left. But he had enjoyed himself for the morning and that was that. “I’ll be seeing you.” Yusuke laughed as he picked up his bag.

X

Yusuke had freshened up and combed his hair again. He had rinsed his mouth a few times and met his own gaze in the mirror several times. He was happy. He was amused and he was still on time. He had managed to sneak away before Akira had launched an attack and that was what mattered. He had enjoyed himself. It had been fun and Yusuke felt good.

Being with Akira felt good. This entire thing was good. It had not just increased his self-confidence. This entire thing. Akira gave him a reason to smile for no reason at all. He enjoyed being with Akira. Yusuke enjoyed what they did, the time they spent together and he enjoyed the way that he made Akira feel.

It was something that he had realized he had in common with one other person. The person that if he let Akira get his way Yusuke would not only be late. He might miss their arrangement altogether. She would not hold it against him. She was not like that but Yusuke was not going to let Akira make him late or lose face.

He adjusted the collar of his jacket and brushed himself off one more time before he unlocked the bathroom door. It was early in Yongen but he could hear Boss Sojiro already hard at work. When Yusuke closed the bathroom door behind him he was greeted to the sight of Akira sitting waiting for him.

“I thought that I said I had to go.” Yusuke laughed softly as he tucked his bag closer to himself.

“I see that you have managed to tuck yourself back together.” Akira laughed softly as he stood up. “Not that you were the one out of place. Some messed up hair maybe.” He whispered. “But you didn’t really need touching up. You could have gone as you were.”

“I’m certain Ann would appreciate me turning up looking an obvious sight.” Yusuke pointed out dryly. “But why are you here? And dressed.” Maybe he could not let down his guard after all. Akira was Joker after all. Taking by surprise was not just his MO it was the way of being the group had adopted.

“You don’t really think my boyfriend is going to walk to the station by himself don’t you?” Akira rolled his eyes. “And so early in the morning. I’m coming with you.” He glanced over Yusuke’s shoulder and gave a soft laugh. “And then Sojiro is going to put me to work.”

“The Boss does need your help.” Yusuke pointed out. Akira stepped close to him at his words. It was hard not to focus on Akira’s messy hair, his loose black pants and shirt. They hid skin Yusuke had just seen. Akira laughed low and soft before he cupped Yusuke’s jaw. He gently tugged Yusuke until he leaned a bit but Akira surged up the rest of the way.

“You’re lucky we’re downstairs or I would pay you back.” Akira whispered before he pressed his lips against Yusuke’s. He had known it was coming but the passion and the ferocity still took him by surprise. Akira held him tightly as he kissed Yusuke, tasted him. Plundered him until his grip on his bag loosened and his knees shook.

“It’s too early for that!” Came from the kitchen. Akira spluttered against Yusuke’s lips before he pulled back with a long sigh. “Brats. It’s too early!”

“Never too early.” Akira whispered before he pulled Yusuke into a tight hug. He hid Yusuke’s flushed face against his shoulder as he raised his voice. “I’m walking him to the station and coming back. I had to get my last one in!”

“That’s what the kids call that?” Boss Sojiro snorted. “Sure sure. Get going already. Say Yusuke. Come back anytime kid.”

“He can be back tonight.” Akira piped up.

“Enough of you.” Boss Sojiro snorted. “Now hurry on over and come right back. People will be coming in soon.”

“Honestly.” Yusuke sighed as he stood up properly. His legs were steady and that was a blessing in itself. “It’s like you can’t control yourself sometimes Akira.” He was quick to move. Cup Akira’s face the way that Akira had just done to him as he kissed him. Just his kiss was different. Just as passionate, fierce too but it was more a reminder if anything. By the time that Yusuke pulled back. Akira’s eyes were beautiful pools of fire and need. “I have to go.” Yusuke reminded him.

“You’re a case.” Akira hissed as his smile turned into a wide grin. “I hope you’re not running late because thanks to you. I don’t think I can walk for a few minutes.”

X

“Taking me off guard so early in the morning.” Akira sighed as he sneaked a look at Yusuke. The café door closed behind him gently and Yusuke watched the way his boyfriend carefully rolled his shoulders before he stepped forward. “It isn’t fair how much you like that.”

“Is that so.” Yusuke murmured as he kept out of Akira’s reach. Joker was dancing in his eyes and while Yusuke did not mind playing with that side of Akira he was on a schedule. Joker could come out to play at another time. Yusuke would encourage it.

There was nothing like looking up and seeing the true Akira conflicted behind his eyes before he gave up not just the reigns but surrendered his body to Yusuke. That trust was addictive. That was one of the reasons that Yusuke enjoyed what he did. He was in love with a complicated person after all.

Not that Yusuke was that simple himself. There was what normal people thought they saw. He who was Fox went unnoticed by many. Except for Akira. Akira saw him and accepted all parts of him how could Yusuke do anything less?

Joker and Fox. A big part of their relationship considering all the work that they did but at the end of the day they were Yusuke and Akira. The people that they happened to be in the metaverse was another part of them. Their true souls but the balance that Fox and Joker had… it was not easily explained. Joker was the leader of the phantom thieves and as Fox, Yusuke lent Akira his strength, his respect and everything else.

Such a powerful, confident person like Akira who showed his truth everywhere he went. There was no question to why Yusuke had fallen for him. And there was always that part of Akira that made Yusuke enjoy in these little games.

There was something about the trust that Akira put in him. Trust to make him feel good. Trust to be vulnerable. Yusuke enjoyed every part of it. Of course it was not as simple as Akira accepting everything. Akira liked to turn the tables in the metaverse and outside so Yusuke had to be constantly in his guard not to get pulled into Akira’s pace.

When Akira let the Joker of him slide free it was never an easy thing.

“I bet you’re still early.” Akira sighed as he grabbed Yusuke’s hand. Yusuke hid a smile as he allowed Akira to pull him towards the station. “Ann really doesn’t play fair. Don’t I have any input as a leader?” His bedhead made him stand out more than he usually did but the grace in his movements was less of a sleepy person and more of the Joker who prowled in the metaverse.

“You have all the say Akira.” Yusuke chuckled as he allowed his fingers to play with Akira’s. It got him a flash of a smile from his boyfriend before Akira gave a heavy sigh as they entered the station. “However I have to say that we both have friends outside each other. I don’t intrude on your time with Ryuji.” He squeezed Akira’s hand as they passed other people. “Or your time with Ann.”

“Make me feel guilty why don’t you.” Akira sighed before he pulled Yusuke into his arms. Yusuke gently rested his head on Akira’s while he fought back a smile. “Aren’t I allowed to get lonely?” He whispered.

“You won’t be lonely. You have things to do.” Yusuke reminded him softly. “This is just for a while and then I’ll be yours once more. Providing that Boss doesn’t have you working until the sun sets.”

“There is a lot that can be done in a ten-minute break.” Akira laughed before he pulled back. Yusuke smiled at the determined eyes staring at him. His body which had begun to cool started to heat up once more. Akira was just so dangerous. “Have your time.” Akira smiled. “But I know you Yusuke.” His hand gently teased the open collar of Yusuke’s shirt. “The two of you are going to enjoy yourselves and work yourselves up and then you’ll come back smug and fresh with things to try.” He leaned up and his hands on Yusuke’s shoulders were warm and tight. “A sleeping beast doesn’t have to be restrained Yusuke. Play all you want but if I’m to keep passive. Invest in something to hold me back.”

“You say that as though I’m not aware of the danger.” Yusuke gently tried to tame the bedhead. “I think you’re capable and I’m certain I can handle whatever loss of control you may experience.” The heat in Akira’s eyes were amusing so Yusuke brushed a chaste kiss across his lips. “But I really do have to go.”

X

“Oh.” Ann lowered her phone and flashed Yusuke a smile as he approached. “You’re on time.” She tucked her phone into her shorts before she looked Yusuke over. “I’m actually surprised Akira let you go this early.”

“We agreed on this.” Yusuke pointed out as he leaned on the railing by Ann’s side. “I am fairly good at time management. Managing Akira as well.”

“Well I know that.” Ann laughed softly. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m not surprised. Akira’s possessive and you just encourage him. When we set the time, I was prepared for you to be late. You know how it is, trains, buses.” Her smile was teasing. “Clingy boyfriends.”

“Which is why I’m surprised that you are on time.” Yusuke pointed out. “I was positive that Ryuji would have caused some sort of…”

“Well I’m not saying Ryuji wanted me to go anywhere.” Ann adjusted her hair with a laugh. “But he was going running anyway. Besides his Mom would have let me dash out.” She laughed. “And he was really into training this morning. I might have been the one that made him late this morning but I couldn’t resist. You know what they say, be loose before you start training.”

“Maybe I should have used that excuse.” Yusuke murmured as he tugged his bag against himself as people passed them. “You are right about one thing. Akira was determined to make me cancel or late. But I can’t blame him.” Yusuke laughed. “Lately I may have been a bit to enthusiastic about things.”

“Leader is biting back?” Ann’s eyes danced with glee. “I need to hear more about this. The shop should be open by now. We agreed on the juice bar afterwards but are you still up for it.”

“I’m looking forward to this juice bar.” Yusuke admitted. “But the mix of items has me a little…” He trusted Ann but even when they had planned the combination sounded a little…

“Trust me on this.” Ann grabbed for his elbow and slipped her hand through it. Yusuke allowed her to pull herself against him. “Let’s get out the station square first and then let’s see what we can eat. And let’s talk about our troublesome guys. I bet there’s a lot to talk about.”

X

“My resistance.” Ann declared as she placed her handbag next to her in the booth. “Is off the charts.” She sighed as she took out her package. Far larger than Yusuke’s own and not because of the money difference. Yusuke could never eat the amount of sweets that Ann ate. “I don’t know how I made it out the line and here without even taking a bite. The smell was taunting me.” She groaned.

Yusuke’s drink which had been picked by Ann got a wary look from him before he took a wary sip. The sweetness was no surprise by the taste that blended with it. He gave a hum of approval. “Now that we’re together this reminds me.” He mused. “That thing I spoke about to you that last time.”

“Oh.” Ann laughed. “That.” She laughed before she took a small bite of her crepe. “He’s so cute.” She mumbled before she swallowed. “Eye contact is big for Ryuji. You were right and I already knew he was a perv. Just never thought I could embarrass him by doing what he wants. He turns red and hides his face.” She snorted. “It’s so cute.”

“You do control him very well.” Yusuke admitted. “Maybe it’s because of your long history.”

“I think some of it has to do with that.” Ann admitted. “But honestly I think it’s because I step up to him. He likes that, and I do what I want. He likes that.” She smiled. “And I really enjoy taking him apart. He can’t take that.” She laughed. “We haven’t even gone all the way yet.” She sighed. “It’s frustrating in a way but he’s so sweet. Even though he obviously wants to. I might have to take the next step first… again.”

“It’s a give and take with Akira. As it should be.” Yusuke took a bite of his own crepe and smiled. “Taking him off guard is fun I will admit but Akira always comes back ready to give back twice as much. He does understand that I enjoy it though.”

“There’s something about it. I thought it was because I don’t have one.” Ann muttered. “But there’s you and you obviously like yours.” She teased. “Maybe it’s how they react to it. You make them feel good and you feel good watching them feel good. Ryuji’s so sensitive. He reacts so well I can’t stop watching. I just want to see more of it. Hear more of it.” She sighed before she drank deeply from her large glass. “I assume it’s the same for you.”

“It’s a part of Akira that people will never see.” Yusuke admitted. “Maybe that makes me a bit vain but I enjoy seeing him make expressions that only I will see. That only I have brought forward. It’s so beautiful the way he trusts and loses himself. it’s incredible.” Yusuke admitted. “But I don’t want anyone else to see it.”

“Exactly that.” Ann agreed. “The thought of anyone else seeing or hearing Ryuji pisses me off. It’s me that makes him like that. He’s just so adorable and I do that. During is beautiful but afterwards? I just want to hold him because he’s the sweetest thing ever.”

“I agree.” Yusuke laughed. “Although after catching his breath Akira usually goes on the offensive.”

“Well Ryuji too. I guess he feels he is slacking or something.” Ann shrugged. “Who am I to complain?”

X

“So anyway.” Ann reached into her handbag with one hand and with the other she played with her straw. “Ryuji brought these the other day.” She made a face of disgust before she tossed several coloured wrappers onto the paper. “Did Akira ever try-?”

“Oh yes.” Yusuke winced as he recalled the memory. “I told him he was welcome to use them but that I would never try them again. They are disgusting.”

“They really are.” Ann snorted. “And I gave them a chance I really did. The mint? I can’t understand how that went so wrong. Same for the banana and the strawberry. Disgusting. Latex tastes bad enough.” She groaned. “But with the rest of this? Somehow it is even worst! They ruined chocolate. How do you ruin chocolate?” She made a face. “I really gave them a chance and it’s sweet of him to try this but this is not it. It’s disgusting.”

“I prefer the natural taste as it is.” Yusuke pointed out. “As you said, latex by itself is bad enough. It has it’s uses. For the times you’re in a hurry and don’t want a mess but the taste.” He shook his head. “I would rather the mess. Akira’s welcome to try but I will never trust those things again.”

“Glad it’s not just me.” Ann sighed in relief. “Thank goodness it’s not just me. What about edible stuff and lube? Ryuji had a bunch of stuff and the only thing I liked was the sweet bikini. He was supposed to eat it but I ate the sweet trunks and the bikini. And not in a sexy way either.” She laughed.

“Akira wanted to use chocolate flavoured lube as a sort of warm up.” Yusuke recalled. “The chocolate was disgusting so I bought my own chocolate sauce and used it. It was far better than what he bought.”

“It’s so sweet of our guys to think of us.” Ann sighed. “But if they are going to buy these things, I think we should be there. They are just wasting money. Well I’m not too sure money was wasted on the condoms.” Ann snorted. “I hear the guidance office at our school gives them away like they are candy.”

“How scandalous.” Yusuke snorted. “Helpful but scandalous. Nothing of the sort goes on at Kosei. Or at least I don’t think it does.” He frowned. “But maybe we should make our own purchases or check through stores before we are confronted with something else that does not meet our particular tastes.”

“Oh Yusuke.” Ann laughed. “You read my mind completely.” She swept the condoms back into her handbag. “I’ll trash these along the way.” She laughed. “For now, let’s see what we can find that we’ll like that will dazzle the boys.”

X

“There are things we can order online.” Ann mused as she searched her phone. “But honestly, I like to search things on the ground first. I prefer to look and see what I can find before I go scrolling through the net. I already know what to avoid though.”

“No flavoured anything.” Yusuke shuddered. “Should we check the red-light district?”

“So early?” Ann frowned. “I mean we should eventually but I think we should save the red-light district for another day. I keep you all day and leader will blow up my phone.” The smile that crossed her face was delighted. “I’m tempted to try just because.”

“Ann.” Yusuke lightly scolded before he sighed. “But as things are, we barely get to spend time together. we already attend different schools. I can’t bring you to the dorms.” He reminded her. “You have shoots and I have events to attend.”

“It’s horrible.” Ann slipped her hand through his elbow again. “But I don’t know anyone else who I can enjoy a good time with. You give good advice. Your sense of style is perfect.”

“I do have a good eye.” Yusuke reminded her. “And that reminds me, how did that thing go? Where you had to do your own set. I was sorry I couldn’t attend.”

“Perfect.” Ann gripped his arm tightly as she laughed. “I surprised all those senpais for certain. They were so shocked when the photographer came in and loved everything. I still don’t get why they were shocked but it’s fine.” She laughed. “It’s perfectly fine because I got a leg up and I’m going to get new jobs based on this.”

“Which is what you deserve.” Yusuke nodded. “Any time that you need help of tat nature I’ll assist you. Ryuji and Akira would be great to help as well.”

“Ryuji was great at tugging everything I needed into place and locating stuff I had no clue how to find. He also has steady fingers did you know that?” Ann mused. “He’s really good at cutting things out. I can’t help but wonder how good he would be at stitching. I just have the feeling that he could make some great stuff if he was ever motivated.”

“Forgive me Ann.” Yusuke gently patted the hand she had holding onto his arm. “But in the case of that. I fear it is a case of seeing needing to be believing. I can see Ryuji being the muscle.” He teased. “But the rest of that needs me to confirm evidence. The steady fingers part…” Yusuke frowned. “Maybe. That doesn’t seem that unbelievable considering what he does. He has sharp eyes and good coordination.”

“Exactly.” Ann sighed. “But he was a big help in getting everything together. And he watched throughout the whole shoot too. He was so happy.”

“And he didn’t make a scene?” Yusuke teased.

“Oh he did but he waited until we were outside and out of hearing before he yelled that all the adults could ‘suck it’.” Ann laughed. “I’m so glad he waited but he said what I was thinking.”

X

“Just looking at it tells me it tastes nasty.” Ann frowned as she turned the bottle over. “It looks so goopy and while the purple is right. Something tells me that grape flavoured is nothing but a lie.”

“It can’t be anything but a lie.” Yusuke pointed out as he eyed the bottle he had picked. “I think we are better off looking at some of these things and choosing the actual flavoured things from the supermarket. If you want to try grape, I suggest a jam.”

“Oh I can see Ryuji’s face now.” Ann snorted. “I pull down his pants and pick up a jar of jam and begin to spoon it on his dick. He’ll never look me in the eyes again.”

“Well.” Yusuke mused. “At least the things you’ll find for the flavour you like will be easy. Do you think I’ll find coffee flavoured anything? Even Akira might be hurt if I wasted food in such a manner.”

“Besides think of the mess.” Ann winced as she read the back of a heavy package. “Coffee stains everywhere and how would you get that done even? You would have to pour the entire cup over it. Or take a sip and hold it in your mouth which is another mess.” She sighed. “Maybe flavoured is not for us Yusuke.”

“I refuse to think so.” Yusuke frowned. “I refuse to accept that. There has to be something.” He considered. “That is not latex or a lie. I refuse to think that someone has not thought of something.”

“There’s the spray.” Ann waved a small package at him. “It’s supposed to numb the back of the throat and make it easy to swallow.” She teased. “You want to get this for yourself or Akira?”

“Very funny.” Yusuke snorted as he took the package. “And these flavours have to be lies. But the claim is rather interesting.” He mused. “This bears thinking about.”

“Poor Akira.” Ann tsked. “He already has a tough time. You’ll give our leader a heart attack if you do it without warning.”

“I already didn’t have much of a gag reflex when we started.” Yusuke recalled as he read the package’s instructions. “And I would have accomplished that if it weren’t for the…” He and Ann exchanged a look. “Shape.”

“The bend huh.” Ann laughed softly. “Well from what I’ve heard you don’t mind that curve that much.”

“I don’t.” Yusuke admitted. “It just makes it hard to swallow. Otherwise I have no problem with it. Working around it takes time.” He sighed. “If I were maybe more relaxed, I might be able to manage the entire thing.”

“I was just thinking the entire thing but less about the curve more about the length and thickness.” Ann had picked up another spray and was reading the back. “I just know that he would freak. It would be adorable. I even have an outfit to try on while I’m doing it.”

“I’m not sure who gets more out of cosplaying. You or Ryuji.” Yusuke laughed softly.

“I’m sure it’s the both of us.” Ann laughed.

X

 

“Ann.” Yusuke rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. “This is…”

“Hear me out.” Her eyes were dancing. “Just think about the reaction! They would love it, it would feel amazing.” She held the package closer to her chest. “Come on Yusuke work with me here. It would be incredible.”

“I’m certain it would feel good.” Yusuke snorted. “But I think that this just might be a bit over the top. Don’t you think so? Have you and Ryuji even discussed vibrators?”

“We have one that he uses on me but that’s more…” Ann waved away. “It’s too big. These are small tiny! I’m thinking of the fun I can have with these. Imagine if I put one on my tongue.” She chuckled.

“I think I’ve heard of tongue rings that do that.” Yusuke recalled. “Some former students of Kosei have those. Tongue rings and some vibrate.”

“Oh?” Ann looked entertained before she frowned. “I don’t want to pierce my tongue though. The idea of it is pretty neat. It would be even smaller than this. Better controllable.” She glanced at the small vibrator she held in her hand. “But the thought of getting my tongue pierced is no.”

“I agree.” Yusuke nodded. “But maybe there is an alternative. A fake one? Just like how there are fake earrings. The cuff ones and the magnetic ones. There may just be tongue rings that will mimic the real one without being real.”

“It sounds so nice.” Ann sighed. “And tempting. I really want it. I want to surprise Ryuji with either of them.” She laughed softly. “He would freak and if I take him by surprise enough, he’ll cum right away.” She laughed. “And then he’ll want to prove himself and that will be fun.” She sighed. “That will be really fun.”

“I see your true intentions.” Yusuke pointed out dryly and Ann laughed. “But I do know how you feel. It would be interesting to see Akira react to such a thing. Even the vibrations. I could press it to his sensitive spots.” Yusuke mused softly. “I already know where he is weakest and how to exploit it. It could provide for a rather entertaining and enjoyable evening.”

“You look on board already.” Ann teased. “Come on Yusuke. Just fall over to this side already. Let’s buy them and the spray already. It will be fun! I already know Ryuji will blush for a few days. Don’t you want to have more fun with Akira?”

“Well I already knew we would end up spending today.” Yusuke sighed. “Fine, let’s go to the register.”

X

“What a successful day.” Ann sighed as they made it to the undercover mall. “But now that we’re here.” She smiled as she looked up at Yusuke. “How did Akira like the little bit of makeup? I can’t believe that I forgot to ask.”

“He loved it.” Yusuke recalled. Loving it might be putting it a bit lightly. Akira had noticed it right away. He had traced his fingers around Yusuke’s eyes. Stroked his thumb across Yusuke’s lip and he had been lost. If anything, the make-up had been a bonus. Akira had given himself up to pleasure far quicker than he usually did. “I know how my face makes him feel.” Yusuke admitted.

Having fair looks did not bother him. It had been annoying for others to judge him based on that and that alone but Yusuke had put up with it. What he had now with Akira was an understanding. Akira saw, understood and valued Yusuke’s true self. He might like Yusuke’s face as well but he loved the Fox in mementos and that was what mattered.

Akira might love him outside the metaverse but he was always trying to be with Fox as well and that meant everything to him. Yusuke was not just a pretty face to Akira. He loved every part of him.

So Yusuke did not mind playing up his own looks for Akira. especially when he knew that it drove his lover crazy. He knew that it drove Akira insane to see Yusuke calmly or even easily at work. And that the messier Yusuke got, the more it got to Akira.

It was fun to tease Akira in such a way. Keep his composure, get messy. Get filthy and then return to being fair and pristine. It got Akira right in the gut. Yusuke knew this and he loved it.

“He loved it huh. I just knew he would.” Ann crowed. “Ryuji goes insane over me dressing up like I’m at a shoot. I had a feeling Akira just might need a tiny bit of glamour. We weren’t given these good looks to waste them.” She smiled.

“We certainly were not.” Yusuke agreed. “But in the case of those who are ours. When it comes to them it’s best that we use it on them. I don’t really care about how others see me but Akira… I care very much.”

“Same.” Ann smiled. “I seriously wouldn’t be doing all of this if it weren’t for Ryuji. Working him up. teasing him and seeing his eyes go…” She broke off to laugh. “I live for that look. He’s so honest and I know how much he loves me.”

“It’s the same with Akira.” Yusuke agreed. “I enjoy it so much because it’s Akira. My own feelings for him is what drives me to such heights. It is a rathe powerful feeling I will admit.” Yusuke smiled. “It’s Joker after all.” He pointed off. “It’s fun because it’s him.”

“Exactly my point.” Ann laughed. “It’s also fun of because of who they are. The control is incredible but… it’s who you’re with that makes this entire thing so much fun.” She checked her phone and laughed. “I better hurry up or leader and Ryuji will be on my case.” She glanced around her with a sigh. “I’ll have to limit my shopping but oh well, the fun is in the hunt anyway.”

X

“Boss is so mean.” The voice that whispered in Yusuke’s ear woke him up. “I can’t believe that Sojiro refused to tell me that you came back until just now. I was about to start messaging Ann. I would have set Ryuji on her case.” Akira teased as he slipped into the bed. His arms slid around Yusuke and pulled him close. “Told him to make her release my boyfriend.”

“When I returned.” Yusuke murmured softly. “You were on an errand for Boss. I cleaned up and returned upstairs. I didn’t want to interfere. Then I fell asleep.” He recalled with a soft laugh. “Your scent is so comforting before I knew it, I was fast asleep.” Akira’s arms tightened at his words. Yusuke laughed when his boyfriend held him tighter and buried his face at the back of Yusuke’s neck.

“Still so mean.” Akira mumbled before he licked Yusuke’s neck. He sighed at the contact but that changed to a gasp when Akira bit him next. A sharp bite that was eased away by Akira’s tongue right after. “I was missing you all day.”

“Even with Boss running you ragged?” Yusuke teased. “I think you were more thinking about this morning.” Akira growled low at his words and the arms around him tightened once more but his boyfriend rubbed against him as he nipped at Yusuke’s exposed shoulder.

“Waking me up like that.” Akira grumbled as he spoke between nips. “What else was I going to think about? Besides what you did and how you looked… fuck.” He hissed. “Yusuke, you’re so pretty. Did you know how pretty you are? And what it does to me to see you…” Akira’s hoarse voice trailed off as he shudder behind him. The tight arms around him loosened as Akira took a deep breath. “You drive me crazy. You seriously do. If you hadn’t run off to play with Ann…”

Akira’s hand moved to Yusuke’s hair and played with the stands hanging in front of his face as Yusuke waited for Akira’s next words. He waited as his heart hammered in his chest in anticipation. He adored Akira, he adored Joker too. As much fun as he had taking Akira apart with his lips and tongue. He loved seeing how Akira would react afterwards. He was always sated and pleased.

He always was but in Akira lived the trickster. Morgana might have named him Joker because he was their wild card but Yusuke knew how much of a true trickster that Akira was.

“If you hadn’t run off with to play with Ann.” Another low nip to his shoulder. “You wouldn’t have been in a state to see anybody today.” Akira laughed softly. Yusuke was hanging onto his words his body tense before Akira sat up. “But I need to feed you before I give you what you deserve.” Yusuke rolled over to watch as his boyfriend got off the bed. “You haven’t eaten since you came back. As flattering as it would be if you passed out halfway. I’d like to make sure any fainting you do comes because of my skills and not because of a lack of food.” Akira made two steps before he grinned at Yusuke. “Coming?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing friendships and bonds just as much as I love writing relationships. That makes the thieves after all so I have so much fun writing the interactions between the other characters. Yusuke Ann solidarity was what pushed this fic but Akira wouldn't behave so look at all the Shukita!!
> 
> So far i've written AkiAnn solidarity, RyujiYusuke solidarity two times both awesome and i've been holding back on RyujiAkira solidarity because if I open that door it's going to be a flood. Those two are the best and I love them talking about their other halves in all the BEST ways.
> 
> Guess my love for the Daybreakers team is leaking oops. But Best friends forever yes? Yes


End file.
